Sweetness Christmas adventure
by MalloryKay
Summary: bella plans christmas for cullens. first fanfic i think its funny....ya. ok ready go! in 3.....2......NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. But if I did! Well that would be weird. Nevermind…. Just read the story in 3….2…1…..GO! oh wait! And please review! Go!**

BPOV:

It was definitely cold outside, I knew that. I didn't know how they would react or what Edward would think after this. I was in for it. Oh man! Earlier today I had gone to the store and bought some decoration for the Cullen household. I was so excited for my first Christmas with them, although I didn't want anything. I was dressed as Santa's little helper and my legs were almost frozen when I walked in the door.

"Bella," I herd Alice scream form her room up the stairs, "I'm so excited!" Dang! I forgot that she was already going to know, that's means Edward…

"Love, what are you wearing?" Edward asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"She's Santa's Helper Eddie, jeez!" Alice implie.

"WHAT?! Bella's here?" Emmett almost screamed from the top of the stairs. "Bella! How's my almost little sista?"

"Sista?" Edward said looking slightly bewildered.

" Yeah, ya herd me, brotha!" Emmett replied. "Jasper, Bella's here!"

The next thing I knew Jasper was standing in between Alice and Emmett with a small grin on his perfect face. I knew that he was feeling my embarrassment. I looked at Edward who was smiling my favorite crooked smile I felt myself blushing even more.

"Awe! Eddie, look, you're making her blush! Stop it!" Emmett said in his best gay man voice flipping his wrist at the end.

"Emmett!" I move the hit his arm but a cold had stopped me.

"Do you want to her yourself?" I herd Edward say, "if you need someone to be slapped tell me."

"But Eddie!" I wined

"What's with this Eddie thing that's going around? It's like you all have some annoy Edward virus!"

"But Eddie! I thinks it cute!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Eddie!" they all chimed in with sad puppy eyes.

"Why are you all so retarded?" Edward said a little defensively.

"Excuse me?" I said snapping my fingers.

"You don't count, love." His silky voice sang into my head.

"Good! Now back to reason I came over,"

"You mean you didn't come over to see me?" Emmett moaned.

"Rose needs you," Alice had saved me from baby Emmett again.

"Anyway, the reason I came over is because I thought you needed to have a real Christmas this year!" You could almost hear Alice's mind thinking of all the things we could possibly do, that wouldn't be dangerous for me of course. As usual Edward was with her every step of the way in her planning process.

"So, I went shopping earlier, yes Alice, without you I know but It had to be done quickly, and I got some things for the house." I showed them what I had gotten and by the time I was done most of it was already in the house or being hung by Alice and or Jasper.

As soon as all the decorations where up, I told Edward that I had saved some for his room. He took my hand and guided me up the stairs toward his bedroom door.

"Ohhhh! Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Emmett I swear I will kill you if I have to!" Edward threatened.

"Oh look at scary Eddie-poo! Oh i'm so afraid!" Emmett said in a high voice that resembled Rosalie's.

"Emmett! Get in here!" Rose said in a calm but somewhat daunting voice.

"Yes, captain!" he said as he vanished into the open door.

We were finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what exactly does Sanata little helper do

"So what exactly does Sanata little helper do?" Edward asked me.

"Well," I replied, " Mostly they just decorate and help everyone get into the Christmas spirit. I have something for you, and you have to promise to wear it no matter what."

"What is it?" he asked me with a defiant stare. I could see that he was searching alice's mind to reveal what my plan was, but she had known before hand and was blocking it out.

"Alice isn't going to help you," I said with a smile, "you have to promise before I tell you."

"ok, I'll do it." Edward alleged tightening his jaw a little.

I pulled out a red and white mass of fabric and handed it to the cold, stone hands in front of me.

"What _is _this?" he asked with a befuddled look.

"It's a Santa suit! And you promised. Don't make the wrath of Bella come out."

"Oh, I'm so afraid of the wrath of Bella." His frozen arms wrapped around m waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"just put it on and we'll show every one!"

"NO WAY! You never said anyone was going to see it!" but before we could stop it, the door swung open and the entire family was standing in the room.

"Oh come on Eddie! We can't have Christmas without Santa." Emmett chimed.

"Do I look like Santa to you?" Edward asked.

"Well, not really but,"

"That's what I thought" Edward interrupted.

"If you won't wear it then I will." Emmet continued, "and Bella will be my little helper!"

"Ya! See Edward, this is what your missing out on." Bella threatened.

As the night went on, the guys had gone out to find us a tree while me Alice, Rose, and Esme played games and wrapped presents. Once the boys had come back, we all decorated the tree, and placed to presents underneath our creation.

"Bella," Edward sang.

"Hmm" I said looking up at him. He was smiling my smile and I thought I would melt.

"I think your under some mistletoe." I looked up and saw that he was holding a small bundle of mistletoe over my head.

"I think so too." I flirted back. He stepped closer to me while clutching my waist. I felt his lips touch mine as I felt the creature inside me want unleash itself into him. Before it was let loose, Edward had pulled away.

"You need to stop doing that," he whispered into my ear. I felt his sweet breathe on the side of my face. I apologize and pushed him away teasingly. " I better get home, Charlie will get worried"

"I'll take you" Edward offered.

"I have my truck"

"But it's ice and I don't want to risk you loosing control of that car. It would crush you completely." Edward said in my defense.

"Ok, then lets go." He took my hand and directed me to the door. Then he picked me up and held me close to his body as if trying to keep me warm. Once I was down, I jumped into his car and turned on the heat.

"You cold?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"It's only -500˚ outside." I shivered.

"Lets get you home then." Edward said with my smile.

"Are you coming over later?" I questioned

"Only if you want."

"When have I not?" I laughed.

"Never," he said trying to hide his angry at himself. We had arrived at my house and then we where in my room. "Charlie is coming, I'll take my car home and be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," I smiled. He had vanished out my window so I went to close it when Charlie had knocked on my door.

"Come in,"

"Hey bells, I'm going to bed now and suggest that do the same."

"I'm going to go take a shower first and then straight to bed," I yawned with a smile.

"Ok, goodnight then"

" 'night, Charie." Finding my pj's, I stared for the door when Edward climbed through the window. He saw my clothes and went to sit on the rocking chair to wait.


End file.
